spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofballs/Outline, 2017
A restaurant blows up. Toph, right outside of it, falls down, and Bob and Violet rush to help him. He wakes up in City Hall with the other 6 leaders of the city standing above him, and he can’t remember anything. Violet tells him everything that’s happened, starting with explaining he works as a leader of Septem City. (Flashback begins.) Violet conducts an interview with Toph, who wants to become a city leader. Violet’s apathy makes it more weird and uncomfortable than needed, but Toph gets the job. The city leaders go out on a walk, which is interrupted when they see someone vandalizing a statue of 7. The person runs away before they can be caught, but we see they have spray-painted an 8 on the statue. Toph is given a tour of City Hall, where we see everyone hanging out in their own offices doing their own non-work-related things. Violet eventually tells everyone to be downstairs so they can go out for dinner. All 8 city leaders eat at a fancy-looking restaurant. The city leaders show disrespect to the other patrons by being excessively loud, joking and laughing obnoxiously and arguing about petty things. Toph gets a glass of grape soda and spills it all over himself. The other city leaders minus Jason unanimously and hastily decide to ban grape soda from the city. Bob and William burst through the kitchen doors and threaten to banish the workers and shut down the place if they don’t dispose of all grape soda. The city leaders sit in the lobby of City Hall, watching the news and eating breakfast. It cuts to a live shot of protesters outside City Hall, who the leaders notice afterwards. They come out and see they are against their rule; the hasty ban on grape soda was the tipping point. The protesters use a number 8 as their image. Jason wants to deal with them calmly, but Violet hastily banishes all of them. The Eights get infuriated as they are taken away by guards, and Jason leaves City Hall in all the madness. Bob decides he and Violet, being two of the more established and respected leaders, need to talk about the city’s situation over lunch. Toph hears “lunch” and tags along. Violet doesn’t seem to care much about what Bob has to say, and interrupts the conversation at one point to mention that the sauce is too hot and wants to ban it. Bob stops her and tells her she should stop making such harsh judgments, and she storms off. Bob follows her outside. Toph doesn’t notice any of this until he’s out of food and looks up. He then walks outside to see what’s going on, and just then the restaurant blows up. (Flashback ends.) Violet has finished telling Toph everything. It is now past midnight, and all of them want to go to sleep, but they hear a loud knock on the front door. Violet answers, and a man in a suit yanks all of them outside. He explains he works for CityControl, Inc. and is putting an end to the tyranny by banishing the city leaders. Amidst this, one of them notices Jason in uniform, and he explains he’s the one that told CCI about them as they’re taken away, hurt and hopeless. The seven city leaders wake up on a faraway island, with nothing but a tree and the water surrounding them. Almost immediately, they all decide to do their own thing. Toph is hungry and starts fishing in the ocean with his hand, and Da Nerd goes with him just to annoy him. Bob somehow gets the tree down, and Violet wants to use the wood to build shelter, but William wants to make writing tablets and Simon and Adam want beds. Chaos ensues. In Septem City, the Eights have been allowed back in, aside from a few who are being interrogated and suspected of terrorism, whose fate are still being determined. Some Sevens, however, are imprisoned for blatantly ignoring CCI’s rule, and others protest it. On the island, it is now night, and Bob calms everyone down and uses the wood to make a campfire for them all to sit around and talk. Bob decides that they need to work together and put all of their efforts into doing what’s best for all of them in order to survive. He realizes that’s what CityControl was trying to teach them, and if they ever get back home, they should always do what’s best for the city. The city is full of mayhem. The Sevens are torn apart, some thinking what CCI is doing is right and joining the Eights’ side, while others take violent action against so-called traitors, their beliefs solely being based on what the city leaders wanted. Some citizens decide it’s gotten to be too much for them and they leave the city altogether. While this is happening, the city leaders on the island decide to put their efforts towards getting back to the city, and they decide on building a boat. Some citizens see a shoddily-made wooden boat sailing towards land in a lake, and they recognize them as the former city leaders. The city gathers as the boat comes in, and the leaders arrive only to angry yells from the entire city turned Eights. Some rioters approach them with pitchforks and torches, but a van enters the crowd sporting a CityControl logo, and out steps Jason, the new CEO. He talks down to them condescendingly and menacingly, but Bob and Violet explain that they’ve learned their lesson. This doesn’t matter to Jason, and he tries to literally push them back into the water, but the whole population turns on him and starts pushing him back, now defending the leaders. CityControl, Inc. is forced out of Septem City and the city leaders regain control, with a new system that incorporates new fair and just rules. Category:2017 Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Notdn